


Of Capes and Swords - Extra

by Kifujin Kitade (KifujinKitade)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KifujinKitade/pseuds/Kifujin%20Kitade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the extra smut. Xanxus x Squalo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Capes and Swords - Extra

Of Capes and Swords – Extra

He was sound asleep on the bed. His body was sprawled elegantly on the sheets, his long and silver hair the only veil covering his nakedness. A sculptor or a painter would have found the sight of an undressed and sleeping Superbi Squalo abandoned to the stranger’s eyes, a marvelous model for an oeuvre. Though mere rocks and paints would have never been able to grasp the softness of his skin, the velvet of his strands and the heaviness of his glare.

And it wasn’t as if Xanxus was a stranger to him. Men like them – deadly animals that were feeding on their fellows’ flesh – never let themselves being approached by anybody, let alone being seen in such a defenseless state. But he had been able to get close to the proud silver haired man. He and no one else had been able to hold that warm and untouched body, to love and ravish it until there was nothing left inside anymore.

How could he get enough of that slender beauty? Of that dangerous yet innocent being that had never known the touch of a man before him? Of course Xanxus had to make Squalo his and his only.

‘And so I did.’ He smirked as he heard Squalo shifted in his sleep. A slim arm too used to wave a sword went to circle the raven’s waist. Xanxus had been sitting on the bed next to the silverette all that time and, honestly, he couldn’t find the will to get out of it. Still he knew there wasn’t much time left. They had to part soon anyway.

Xanxus took the sleeping beauty’s hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissed the back of it. Oh, it sure reminded him more delectable details from only few hours ago.

Like that fiery furnace between the silverette’s creamy thighs. Xanxus actually thought he would lose his mind as he pushed more and more within the pulsating and stretching walls.

“Aaa!... Ngh-ah!” Squalo’s voice echoed in his ears, the silver head’s fingernails digging achingly at his sides. 

Damn, it felt great. The prepared and wine dampened hole was taking all of him inside while long and thin legs were spreading wide to allow the tanned man more space between them. It was obvious it was Squalo’s first time with a man (and more than probably his first time at all), and if his pride had allowed him, he surely would have been weeping like a young girl. But his soul was willing. The only fact he was allowing the raven to do such things to him was the proof.

“Xanxus… Xanxus, Xanxus!” He kept on whining as though his tongue could voice no other word.

Xanxus wasn’t particularly a patient man, yet this time he had to wait for both of them to get used to each other, Xanxus to that hellish tightness and Squalo to the sensation of hardness piercing him like a blade. They heaved against each other, the raven’s forehead resting on the silverette’s shoulder. Under him Squalo was shaking a little. His hands had since long left the taller man’s hips to lock behind his back.

The tanned man wanted to move. He wanted to feel more of the silverette, to hear more, to see more of him. With a renewed strength he pulled out, then swiftly entered Squalo again with a driving thrust.

“Shit…” Xanxus cursed under his breath, but held on.

The first shoving was soon followed by another hard one, then again another one. Xanxus was now moving restlessly against the silverette, his hips finding a measured and insistent rhythm, not one second letting Squalo lie still.

“Xanxus… Haa…” He moaned. The heavy greyish orbs were looking at the raven, shimmering strangely as he called the tanned man’s name. “It’s… too fast…”

“Damn trash.”

Why did he have to look so hot when he was actually nagging? He couldn’t go slower after what he heard. 

Beneath them the bad was creaking deafeningly. Or was it in the raven’s head? Anyway, he could hear sounds around him. The creaking, the moaning, and the sound of the sucking. And also the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. God, he was pounding so hard in the smaller man he could really feel his balls hitting the latter’s ass. And Squalo’s arousal. The man was actually feeling it pretty bad, too. 

“Ha! Scum.” Xanxus couldn’t help but gaze alternatively at Squalo’s face torn whether with pain or pleasure and his leaking manhood. “Looks like you can appreciate the touch of a man. That’s quite lewd.”

Squalo frowned. “Voi! Sh-shut… Up!” He whined. “It’s all… Aan… Your damn… fault… Nmmh!”

“Huh? You mean it’s because of me you’re so turned on?”

He slightly changed his angle, making him go deeper in Squalo’s ass. “Iyaa! Haa!... Aan…”

“Are you listening to yourself, trash?” The raven took a handful of the smooth hair. His hand slid softly on it until it reach the root, then he pulled hard. Squalo whimpered. “You like having a cock in your ass. You’re just a bitch.”

Saying this, he yanked harder at the silver mane, eliciting more whimpering from the silverette and in the same time more twitching of the latter’s erection.

“Aa… Something…” Squalo whispered breathlessly. “There’s something… coming…”

“Like hell.” Xanxus hissed as he grabbed viciously at the base of the silver haired man’s penis. “I’ll tell you when you can come, you dumb piece of trash. Until then, you’d better entertain me more.”

Squalo shuddered. His whole body was on the edge, Xanxus could clearly see it. But what he wanted to see was a totally submissive silverette begging and crying for his release. He half got out of the abused hole, just enough to change their positions. Now he was the one lying on the bed and Squalo the one on top.

“Bitch. I’m waiting. Amuse me.” He smirked.

“Vooi. Am I some kind of clown…” Squalo grunted.

‘Am I some kind of clown’. Xanxus raised an eyebrow. It made his smirk widened, then, just like eight years earlier, he answered. “Yes, you are. So what?”

Squalo wasn’t listening, though. Mechanically, his hips started moving above Xanxus’ hardness. The raven groaned as one more time he saw himself being engulfed in the silverette’s tight walls.

…

How old was he back then? Maybe fourteen or fifteen? Squalo couldn’t remember. Plus it wasn’t a very important of an event to remember anyway.

He was sitting on a comfortable armchair in a richly decorated and floodlit corridor. The place was void of people. The only sounds he could hear were coming from an orchestra and people giggling in the next room. He sighed. Nobility, seriously. Doing nothing more interesting of their lives but listening to lousy opera and gossiping between them. The young silverette’s ears had been crammed of that for the whole day.

Still he couldn’t leave his post that easily.

Unfortunately for him, he had been caught (well, for the fifth time) beating the shit out of some powerful noblemen’s guards. It resulted in the poor man going short of men for protecting him and his belongings. And since the insupportable brat who caused all that trouble was within reach, the Count (or was he a Marquis) immediately took the silver haired boy – in spite of all said boy’s thrashing and cursing and attempt to kill him.

That time, it was for a trip in the countryside. The Count (let’s say he was indeed a count) took all his friends, family and friends of his family (such a generous attention) on holiday in his mansion near Pistoia where they spent all their days and nights strolling in the woods, all along the river or listening to some anonymous songs in the gigantic hall. And that time it was… What was its name again?... It was talking about a man, Marteo, who was in love with some dim-witted girl…

“Vooi! Who give a damn about that?” He shouted and stomped on the spot. At that moment, he heard the door at the end of the corridor open. Squalo’s eyes widened with curiosity as they caught a glimpse of a tanned skin marred with dark scars, and red, bloody, mad, stunning orbs.

Their owner was a boy-man a bit older than him, and also way taller than him, dressed in beautiful yet somehow crumpled clothes. He wasn’t alone. A woman – obviously older than him – was clinging at his arm. The woman wasn’t ugly, but a little too made up to Squalo’s liking. A prostitute, definitely. It was the woman who noticed the boy as they walked by him.

“Oh, Xanxus, darling, wait. Look at that sweet little boy, there.” She paused and chuckled. “Isn’t he cute?”

Squalo violently got up at the remark. “Voi, who are you calling cute, shitty whore?”

“My, what a foul mouth.” She sneered and pinched Squalo’s cheek. “Should I teach you how to behave, my little boy?”

“Slut,” The tanned man said threateningly. “Don’t make me lose my time with such trivialities.”

The woman, sensing the menace, clutched more heavily at the man’s arm. Her eyelashes batted frivolously and her hips wriggled. “O-oh, this is nothing, Xanxus darling. You know I’ll do exactly what you want. Very soon. Well, since it seems I’m not loved here, shall we come back upstairs?”

She rapidly turned back to the silver haired boy. However as she was about to leave, she felt a weight on the tail of her dress. But it was too late. She just made a step forward, and as she did, she heard the sound of torn cloth: half of her dress – the part hiding her buttocks – came off from the whole. And if it wasn’t enough, the opera was over and everyone in the hall went flooding the corridor, thus becoming the witnesses of the woman’s humiliation.

The crowd burst out laughing. The woman burst into tears and ran away (of course after hiding the reason of her humiliation with two gloved hands). Squalo kicked the torn cloth away from him (he was the one who deliberately stomped on it).

“Voi. Serves her right.” He grimaced. He was about to follow the crowd outside the corridor, but Xanxus held him back.

“Shitty brat, where do you think you’re going?”

“Voooi, let me go.” He tugged at his arm from Xanxus’ hand. “Unlike you, I have a job to do here.”

Xanxus glowered at him. “Who cares. How are you planning to pay me back after what you did, brat?”

“Voi, Am I some kind of clown?” 

“Yes, you are. What’s with that shitty hair? Is dying hair in grey popular now?”

“Shut up. Oh, and if you’re talking about whores,” Squalo blinked and grinned wider. “There must be at least one or two like that in this mansion. If you look well. With this…”

Once more he tried to leave, and once more Xanxus stopped him. This time, he went further than just holding his arm; he threw the boy straight against a wall and pinned him on it. Squalo cursed loudly, in vain since everyone was already outside. There was no one to hear them.

“I asked you, trash.” Xanxus repeated. Now, his face was way frightening than with the woman. “How you are going to pay me back for this. Shitty brats just have to stay quiet when adults are dealing.”

Squalo glared back at him with the same intensity. “Huuuh? Adults? You’re the same age as me, aren’t you? Stop playing adult as if you were actually one!”

“I am one. Otherwise what would have I been doing with a damn prostitute in my bedroom for days?”

The question took the silverette aback. Unconsciously, he blushed and muttered some inaudible stuff to the raven. Against all odds, Xanxus found it actually cute, just kind of. And looked that close, the brat wasn’t that bad, too. His face was a little too girlish for a boy, his body a little too thin, but his eyes were stark appealing, and his skin was creamy and smelled sweet.

And maybe he had too much to drink that day, because one second after he was staring at him, he found himself kissing the brat (his cheeks now flush red) on the mouth. Squalo was trying to push him back with all his strength, but unsuccessfully. He had to let the taller boy’s tongue slip in his mouth and play with his, not letting him breath until they were both light-headed.

“Ah!” Squalo gasped for air when Xanxus finally let go of him. His eyes were teary and his lips swollen.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to be satisfied with y-”

Slap.

Xanxus’ cheek was burning, but it sure wasn’t as hot as Squalo’s. They were red, as red as a peony. He was frowning indignantly at the raven, but said nothing. As fast as he could, he ran away from the tanned man.

Xanxus watched at him leaving the corridor and rubbed at his cheek.

“Shitty trash.” He muttered then got upstairs where the whore must be waiting for him. 

THE END


End file.
